Window openings or litewall openings can be included in pre-stressed or precast concrete wall panels. These openings typically are enclosed or screened-in after pouring or production of the concrete component. The openings, for example, may be enclosed or screened-in by anchoring a steel frame with chain link fence to the interior surface of the opening using concrete nails that are fastened through a strap that holds the chain link fence frame and into the concrete surface. In another approach, the chain link fence can be attached through a strap using bolts that are threaded into concrete shields or anchors. Such approaches tend to be expensive and time consuming